Devin Samuelsen
Los Angeles, California, U.S. |Education = Harvard School for Boys |Alma = Stanford University (B.A.) Harvard Law School (J.D.) |Party = Democratic |Spouse = Melanie Petkovic (m. 1994) |Children = 3 |Parents = Christopher Samuelsen Josie Loveless |Relatives = Giselle Samuelsen (sister)}}Devin Andrew Samuelsen (born September 30, 1967) is an American politician and lawyer serving as the junior U.S. Senator from California since 2015. A member of the Democratic Party, he served as Mayor of Los Angeles from 2009 to 2015, and a member of the Los Angeles City Council, representing the 5th district, from 2001 to 2009. Born to director Christopher Samuelsen and actress Josie Loveless, Samuelsen grew up in Los Angeles, California and graduated from Harvard School for Boys in 1986. After graduating from high school, Samuelsen enrolled in Stanford University, and graduated with a degree in political science in 1990. Afterwards, he moved to New Haven, Connecticut to attend Yale Law School, and graduated with a law degree in 1993. Samuelsen subsequently returned to Los Angeles and began working in entertainment law, having numerous high-profile celebrities as his clients. He left his law practice in 2001, in order to enter politics. In 2000, Samuelsen launched his campaign for Los Angeles City Council, representing the 5th district. Due to his familial connections and career in entertainment law, Samuelsen was able to receive numerous high-profile celebrity endorsements. He went on to win the election and was reelected in 2005. In 2008, he launched his campaign for Mayor of Los Angeles. Once again, numerous celebrity endorsements led him to win the election, and he was sworn in on July 1, 2009, later being elected for a second term in 2013. While serving his second term, Samuelsen launched his campaign for United States Senate to succeed the retiring Deborah May Louis. He went on to win the election, and was sworn into office on January 3, 2015. Samuelsen has been theorized as a possible future President of the United States. He has been identified as one of the leaders of the progressive movement. Early life and family Samuelsen was born on September 30, 1967 in Los Angeles, California to parents film director Christopher Samuelsen (born 1927) and actress Josie Loveless (born 1935). He grew up in Beverly Hills, California. Samuelsen's father is originally from Duluth, Minnesota and of Norwegian and Swedish origin, while his mother was born in Arlington, Virginia to a family of English and Scotch-Irish descent. Christopher was raised in the Lutheran faith but left the church and became an agnostic in his young adulthood, while Josie was raised Presbyterian although non-practicing. Samuelsen was baptized Presbyterian but did not attend church often growing up. Samuelsen is the elder of two children; his younger sister is Giselle, born . Education and law career Samuelsen attended private schooling. He began his education in 1973, attending Crossroads School, an independent coeducational K–12 school, but later transferred to Harvard School for Boys (now Harvard-Westlake School) in 1980, an independent 7–12 boys school. He began high school at Harvard in 1982. While in high school, Samuelsen was an honors student, played water polo and soccer, captained his lacrosse team, and was elected class president. Samuelsen was also active in his school's drama department, acting in plays during his freshman and sophomore years. He graduated from high school in 1986, and went on to attend Stanford University. At Stanford, Samuelsen majored in political science and graduated in 1990. After finishing his undergraduate degree, Samuelsen moved to New Haven, Connecticut to attend Yale Law School. At Yale, he joined the Yale Law Review, and later graduated with his law degree in 1993. After graduating, Samuelsen returned to Los Angeles, California and began practicing entertainment law. During his law career, Samuelsen represented numerous high-profile celebrities in contract disputes with their labels, studios, or management. He left his law career in 2001, in order to enter politics. Political career Los Angeles politics U.S. Senate Political positions Main article: Political positions of Devin Samuelsen. Personal life Samuelsen began dating photojournalist Melanie Petkovic in 1989; they had met while they both were students at Stanford University. After graduating in 1990 and moving to Connecticut, they ended their relationship. Samuelsen returned to California in 1993, and shortly afterwards began a relationship with Petkovic again. They became engaged later that year, and married the year afterwards. Samuelsen and Petkovic have three children together: Ruby, born , Elijah, born , and Delilah, born . The family owns multiple residences; their primary residence is their eight-bedroom Bel Air, Los Angeles home, valued at $17.5 million. They also own a six-bedroom home in the Georgetown neighborhood of Washington, D.C., and a six-bedroom townhouse on the Upper East Side of New York City. During his tenure as Mayor of Los Angeles from 2009 to 2015, the family resided in Getty House, the traditional residence of the Mayor. Category:1967 births Category:21st-century American politicians Category:American lawyers Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Norwegian descent Category:American people of Scotch-Irish descent Category:American people of Swedish descent Category:American Presbyterians Category:California Democrats Category:Democratic Party mayors of the United States Category:Democratic Party United States Senators Category:Harvard-Westlake School alumni Category:Living people Category:Mayors of Los Angeles Category:Members of the Los Angeles City Council Category:People from Beverly Hills, California Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:Samuelsen family Category:Stanford University alumni Category:United States Senators from California Category:Yale Law School alumni